narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sacred Five vs The Light Bringer
Sigma stood on the left mountain, at The Final Mountain. His arms folded, however, his hair, was short orange. This was the feature Sigma gained sometime after his second battle against the second largest obstacle in his life; Raido X. Sigma's neck pushed to the side, just a tad bit, and from it, a glowing blue soul head sat on his shoulder. "So you ready?" This figure, was none other than Naidō, Sigma's very own spirit guide. "Okay people, where are you?" Sigma clinched his hand, placing the other one over it relaying many things he had gone through. "Five...From what I know...they have all been recognized by their people to be here." Sigma's though process ran like the grand central train station. "Naidō my further game plan isn't what I'm worried about, I'm worried about my opening play." Naidō's head poked out even more, and it's soul split further, and within time, it had taken a full avian form. "All I can tell you, is to freestyle it. I'll lend you my brain, and you have the sharin connection of that other guy." For Ryun Uchiha, the trek to Sigma's location wasn't particularly difficult. He'd met the young Uchiha multiple times and could recognize his chakra rather easily. From there it was simply a matter of materializing instantaneously in the location he felt it coming from. From there, the senior Uchiha's rippled eyes beheld his Uchiha brethren once again. To Ryun, Sigma wasn't particularly impressive, neither in stature nor in chakra, however, the older Uchiha couldn't resist the call for a good fight. Immediately Ryun could deduce Sigma was contemplating his opening moves. The younger Uchiha had not yet mastered the art of controlling his own body language. Worry was painted all over him, from his stance, to his breathing. Ryun's legendary dōjutsu took it all in. A creature of the battlefield, Ryun had long since been able to block out the initial uneasiness arriving on the battlefield brings with it, instead focusing his mind on the task at hand. "You nine ready?" Ryun spoke mentally within himself. A single source of chakra warmed the Uchiha's stomach, yet nine voices responded in unison. "Yes!" That was all the answer Ryun needed. The rest would be said on the battlefield. "Why the hell did he decide to have the battle on this huge mountain...........Oh well, can't do nothing about it, I already sense him and another person up there." Joshin began to process things in his mind on his opponent and his teammates, "Sigma Uchiha, I've heard about him being somewhat strong, but I have never been in his presence before, his presence and chakra is strong I can feel it emit from down here. But this other person that is up there as well presence is overwhelming, let alone his chakra, I could sense this other person before reaching the base of this mountain." Joshin then starts to walk on the air as it he was walking on a flight of stairs gradually getting close to where the two people were. Being a Jashinist, Joshin decided to pray as he walked up to his destination, "Lord Jashin, today I fight a very strong person with 4 other people, I probably won't be able to kill him for you my savior, but I do promise to have FUN!!!" Joshin says as he reached the top of the mountain as he stood among the two men. He looked at them both first examining their height realizing they were a bit taller than he was, and upon further inspection the person he was teaming up with had the Rinnegan and he could feel something similar with both men. "Hi" Joshin simply says as he and the other men await. An eye took note of the proceedings, as Kei had yet to arrive. But by using this at the bottom of the mountain, Kei could tell of the appearance of two powerful shinobi, Ryun and Joshin. The God of Ninjutsu and the Immortal Swordsman eh, I have some powerful allies with me today, against a powerful opponent. Kei thought, as he began his approach. By flowing his chakra into the air, from his main body, and third eye, he would create a charge trial to the top of the mountain. By transforming into electricity, he would get there very quickly, reforming directly at the location of his Third Eye. Deforming the eye, he looked around at his allies, and his opponent, Sigma, the orange-haired Uchiha. Getting ready to battle, almost as a countermeasure, Kei would magnetize the land around him, for further use once combat started. Donning on his eye scope sunglass-goggles, he got ready for combat, drawing out Nuibari. Hmm, I'm going to reserve the electrical telepathy power for later. He thought, observing the battlefield. Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, a notable shinobi through out the lands, walked towards the mountain with his normal attire. His eyes rippled their purple Rinnegan appearance, as they were stuck in the form. His former black hair was slightly longer and now white as freshly fallen snow. Yoshitsune wore a headband, decorated with the symbol of his village, an aspect not normal for him to wear. Yoshitsune tore off the headband to reveal what lay underneath it, his own third Rinnegan, and unlike his normal eyes, this Rinnegan was red and possessed nine tomoe. "Hello Sigma, Ryun, long time no see to both of you. Hello everyone else." the man created out of chakra said with an enchanting voice. "Seems are pretty little boy up there wants a party." "You understand, right? Go to that location, where they are gathering, and fetch me the head of that nuisance." Those were the orders given to Oichi Oda, by the Sixth Hokage himself, as the black-haired Samurai made her way dashing through the various trees and foliage that surrounded this place. Her pink kimono and chainmail stood out in this field of green, her sheathed katana held on her back, as her speed picked up once she realized how close she was. She eventually happened upon the mountainous region where several individuals had already gathered, and among them, her eye immediately caught the man known as Ryun; the Hokage's rival and best friend prior to their falling out several years back. She remembered many a tale that Seireitou told her about him, and surprisingly, all of it holding the former Yamakage in a positive light. But then her eyes quickly shifted to where everybody else's were: Sigma Uchiha, the orchestrator of this event. She stood tall, her black hair tied in a pony tail waved around in the wind, as her arms were left at her sides; ready to act when the moment was right. Sigma took a quick survey of all five opponents, but there were two that not only struck his interest more, but he had a mutual relationship to. "Genkage...Yoshitsune, how are you? Wasn't expecting to be seeing you under these predicaments, but beggars can't be choosers." His next target, was Ryun. "Yamakage-sama, our village head, my teacher, and most importantly. My cousin. Haven't heard from you in ages, yet I'm seeing you here. Then again this is in you property technically." Sigma closed his eyes, and he smiled a bit. Reopening them he mentally took a note. "Dōjutsu, dōjutsu, sword, sword, sword." Sigma sighed, "I know little about the women, and nothing about the other two." Sigma nodded his head, and as he did, Naidō began to revert back into its spirit guide like form. Merging its soul with Sigma's. "You remember how I said it didn't know how to start this? Well, I am an Uchiha...so let's start it off like this. When Sigma opened his eyes, the cursive crimson-eye gleamed off of the sun, followed by the horse hand seal. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation." From Sigma's mouth, he exerted a wall of flames, which spread outward covering nearly the in fire area in front of himself. Yoshitsune yawned as the flames drew near. Opening a portal in front of himself, the flames entered and did no harm to Yoshitsune. Another portal opened behind Sigma, in which the ferocious flames that nearly harmed Yoshitsune flooded over Sigma. "Be happy Sigma, if you are still alive in there, that was my first real usage of that power in battle. A very pretty lady gave it to me, in a way." Sigma's eyes changed from Sharingan to Byakugan, upon the opening of the portal. "You've been speaking with Kaguya?" The white-eye, granted Sigma a 360 degree field of vision, which he used to its utmost ability. Upon the opening of the portal behind him, Sigma planted his feet, and he spunt his body in the counter clock wise direction, "Palm Rotation." By applying absorbing effects, Sigma did more than repelled the flames, but additionally, absorbed them as well. "I keep forgetting, this isn't that type of rodeo..." Sigma reached to his back, pulling out his Lame. His blade then transformed into a vivid image of a Gunbai, and he smashed it onto the ground. Sigma placed it's handle in his mouth, and made the snake hand seal. Directly to his side, a large tree grew from the ground, and within moments it's full growth had come. The tree possessed many branches, and with a single gesture, five of the trees branches each headed towards one of his foes. "So it's a battle between idiots with deity powers. Lord Hokage would be most disappointed to see such power in the hands of such... people." came to Oichi's thoughts as she swept her left arm down at her hip and then outwards, swiftly throwing quite a number of shuriken in all manner of direction, surrounding not only the branch that was coming for her but also the other branches that were moving fast toward the others. However, there was a special quality added to these ninja tools: they were imbued with a special ninjutsu that connected each and every one of the thrown shuriken by a thread of wind chakra. In doing so, each of these threads followed the paths of the shuriken and caused several hundreds of slashes, with razor-sharp finesse, cutting up the attacking branches into nothing but fragments of bark. However, Oichi was not done yet. Once the threads of wind began cutting up the five branches, as well as other parts of the tree in the vicinity, she had immediately drawn the katana fashioned to her back with her right hand. Once drawn, the blade was engulfed with fire as Oichi slashed at the wooden debris, unleashing a massive wave of flames that quickly caught onto the tree fragments. Little by little, the flames ran down the parts of the tree that Sigma summoned, until the entirety of the tree was burning wildly, glowing with a bright light that illuminated the entire mountainous region. Oichi bore a light smile at what she had caused. This was just the beginning. Joshin took note of Sigma's eye transformation from Sharingan to Byakugan, and also his teammates space-time portal and Oichi's abilities for a possible teamwork effort attack later in the battle. Joshin nods at Oichi for taking care of the tree branches that were coming towards him; Joshin then strikes forward and a number of snakes come sprouting from Joshin's arm towards Sigma. The snakes were looking to bite Sigma, giving him a dosage of lethal venom while at the same time possible coil around Sigma, restraining him for possible attacks from his other teammates. As the flames came forth, Kei was already up. Still reserving his other abilities in reserve for later, he repelled himself off the ground, not revealing his power over heat. Then, the tree branch, coming to pierce through him. This is where Nuibari came in, its wire would come in handy. Though, his ally, the woman attacked first, destroying the branch into bark for him. However, this gave him an idea, as he utilized Nuibari's wire to grab onto a piece of bark, flowing lightning release chakra into it. Whirling the wire, he would toss the electric-imbued bark into the fire, releasing the lightning as the bark burned. Coming the fire with lightning, creating an electric-fire, adding more dangers to the fire itself. Retracting the wire, Kei got out a scroll, and summoned his golden disk, and two coins made from iron. Stepping onto the disk, he prepared to move at a moments notice, while keeping the sword, and coins at the ready. Hmm, I don't think I need to make a thunderstorm just yet... He thought, as the battle unfolded. Watching as the tree crumbled down, Sigma stood still. "Really? Delaying my plans aren't you girl." Sigma thought, watching the movements of Kei and Joshin, with Naidō watching Yoshitsune, Ryun, and Oichi. "Snakes...Remind me of..." Sigma pulled his Gunbai from his mouth, leaping into the air, he pushed the Gunbai to the ground giving him even more hang time. As he jumped that snakes would scurry underneath him. Throwing his Gunbai just a little over his head, he made a few seals, and as he did a blurry image showed, implying the speed of the hand seals. He then shot a large fireball at the snakes below, which would burn them all to nothing. Reaching back up, he grabbed his Gunbai, falling back towards the ground he stuck it into the dirt, were it stood with its handle pointing strait up. He landed on the handle, and his left foot wrapped around his right. "You all are a great bunch." Sigma's eyes began to whirl from the Byakugan, and spunt clockwise, to his Mangekyō Sharingan, and spunt counter clockwise. And Naidō's changed from the Sharingan to the Byakugan. The two shared every single ability they had. Sigma could use all of Naidō's techniques and abilities, and vice versa. In front of Sigma, a wall of black flames formed. Swinging his hand, the flames split off into five different directions. "Naidō get that technique ready, I want to see something." By performing the punching motion, the black flames began to get wider. "They're all attack openly." Ryun thought quietly to himself. "Then I'll support... Gudōdama!" Ryun distributed four of the ten black orbs hovering directly behind him, one for each of his fellow combatants. The Truth-Seeking Balls would each react to his chakra and protect the other four from ninjutsu and taijutsu, which they demonstrated by expanding and nullifying each of the oncoming jets of black flames. "Sorry, Sigma..." the senior Uchiha thought to himself. "You're not in control here." Ryun crossed his fingers, producing several corporal clones which then dashed off to support each of the other combatants. It was the perfect set up. Each combatant had been given a single Gudōdama for protection against ninjutsu and taijutsu. With the Six Paths Clones, Ryun had provided each combatant with a real flesh-and-blood clone that could use his special yang power for healing whenever necessary. Now all that was left was to let them know of these precautions. Using his chakra, Ryun immediately connected his mind to that of his other subordinates. "Yoshitsune, Kei, Joshin, Oichi... Each of you listen." Ryun telepathically communicated. "I've given each of you one of my Gudōdama. Do not touch it. The balls will react to my chakra and will protect you from all forms of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Focus on nullifying Senjutsu through your own methods. Furthermore, each of you have been given one of my clones. They're real clones, so they won't go away like normal clones. They each have a seal on their palms capable of healing you of most grievous injuries. Protect them and use them when necessary." Ryun smirked to himself; "Now, let's see how things unfold." "What in the hell, is Ryun doing." Sigma jumped down, pulling his Gunbai from the ground, bringing it to his side. Using his opposing hand, he opened his palm, and a black rod laid in his hand. Injecting his will into the rod, he threw it at the clone that seemed to be protecting Joshin. "This is only a test run." Ensuring a hit, Sigma pushed the the rod forward, allowing it to skip its normal time zone, to where it already pierced and sat in the clone. "Man, you gotta love Raido-sama." Sigma states, thanking Raido for the abilities he blessed him with. Sigma swung his hand, and as he did, lightning showered from his hand, raining down on all five shinobi. "Sigma, I think you forgot about the techniques ability." Sigma Sighes, "In a sense yes, but there is something we are testing out." "Useless..." Ryun thought to himself. Ryun noticed Sigma's chakra, thanks to his Rinnegan, and immediately acted to stop it. Focusing his dōjutsu, Ryun disrupted Sigma's space-time technique, delaying the link between the present and the future enough to open a portal in front of the clone, ensuring that Sigma's own technique would never reach his own clone. As promised, Ryun's chakra reacted to Sigma's attack, causing the Gudōdama surrounding each combatant to expand and nullify the shower of lightning needles. "So long as my clones are with the others, I can nullify his space-time technique." Ryun thought to himself. "Still... I'll take precaution." The forehead eye on Ryun's forehead snapped open, exerting tremendous chakra, before the scenery suddenly changed to that of a dimension completely doused in darkness and covered in an endless desert. "This is '''my' domain now. My battlefield." Ryun contemplated. "''Using his space-time ninjutsu now will cost extraordinary chakra. Try again, Sigma!"